


Zenith

by violet_storms



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_storms/pseuds/violet_storms
Summary: Her siblings may be scattered to the four corners of the universe, but that doesn’t stop Sansa from thinking about them.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 24





	Zenith

Sansa wakes, as she always does, before sunrise.

She steps out of bed silently, careful not to wake Margaery sleeping beside her, and takes no candle with her as she crosses the halls. Eventually she reaches the terrace and steps outside, relishing the feel of the cool night air against her skin. The sky is deep purple and teeming with stars. Sansa loves it the most when it’s this way: half light and half dark, with neither the moon nor the sun clearly visible. As she stares out into the glimmering darkness, she imagines she can see her siblings.

Far away on Hoth, Jon is serving as a Ranger, guarding the galaxy from harm. Surely that is him there, that light blue dot in the sky? It has been so long since she has seen him, Sansa has almost forgotten the sound of his voice, but she remembers his face, pale and serious. Hoth suits him, she thinks. She hopes he likes it there.

Meanwhile, that dancing star, the one shimmering so brightly in the east—that must be Arya, wandering though Corellia. Sansa is sure she is learning much there, her intelligent, adaptable sister. She knows Arya is enjoying living on her own, forever on the edge of danger. Her sister always was the bravest of the six of them.

Then, on Jedha, Bran is being taught the ways of the Force. The darker half of the sky, that’s where he is, studying somewhere among the stars. When she sees him again, Sansa has no doubt that he will be ten times wiser than he was when she left him. A difficult feat, but one she is certain he’ll have no trouble accomplishing.

Finally, the clearest star, the calmest one—there, on Alderaan, are Robb and Rickon. Sansa wishes she could hear their voices once more, see their faces. Rickon must be so much taller by now. Robb must sound just like their father. It hurts to realize that they have grown up without her, but she knows it to be necessary.

She hears footsteps behind her and Margaery appears at her shoulder. “What are you thinking of with so much worry?” she asks quietly, smoothing the crease from between Sansa’s brows.

“I wish I were with them,” Sansa responds. “I wish I could know they were safe.”

“They are safe,” Margaery tells her. “And you are safe, here.”

“For now,” says Sansa. “No one is safe from the Lannisters for long. They will come.”

“We will be ready when they do,” says Margaery, pressing a cold metal hilt into her hand. Sansa lifts the blade and it ignites with a low hum, lighting up the night with a golden glow.

“Together,” she says.

“Together,” Margaery promises.

The wind whistles, sending chills down Sansa’s arms. Something is brewing in the distance, she can taste it. From somewhere across the desert sands, a storm is coming.

When it does, they will be there to face it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I know enough about Star Wars to continue this fic, but who knows? There might be more to the story someday.
> 
>   
>    
> 


End file.
